In the automotive industry, it is common to include a vehicle seat having a seat portion and a seatback, wherein the seatback is pivotally coupled to supporting features for the seat portion. In known seatback coupling systems, it is common to have a pivot member coupled to a receiving member disposed on a support bracket for the vehicle seat. The pivot member may include a nut and bolt configuration that is received through a receiving aperture in a support bracket. This type of pivoting connection takes a considerable amount of time to install, and is a likely source of vibration noise during the operation of a vehicle in which this coupling arrangement is installed. The present concept provides for a quick set-in-place style coupling between a support bracket and pivot member along with anti-vibration features to reduce noise during vehicle use, and a mechanical retaining structure.